Should have known better
by Mystical Beckie
Summary: The TARDIS crew are bored, and in their boredom come across a sleeping Time Lord.


It was a normal day, as far as normal days go when one is a time traveller. The TARDIS was sitting in the vortex and her inhabitants were enjoying a small break from the action that their lives bring. As it happened however, boredom was fast setting in. Jack, our resident immortal, was sitting in the kitchen with Rose and Martha, having a three way staring contest, If such a thing could be done. Donna had quick gotten bored of the staring contest, which had been going on for 10 minutes now, and had decided to try and find the Doctor. Said person was in his usual spot in the console room.

Today however he had forgone his usual tinkering of the TARDIS (though not by choice, he had simply had enough of the TARDIS singeing his fingers) and was instead, asleep in the captain's chair with a book placed over his head. Entering the control room Donna's first reaction upon seeing the sleeping alien was to wake the Doctor and make him suffer the boredom the rest of the ship had to endure. Opening her mouth to shout at him, an idea came to mind which would be much more fun, and, she decided be an easy way of fighting the boredom.

Racing towards the kitchen with a mischievous grin on her face she couldn't help but already laugh at the fate the Doctor would be looking at. Bursting into the kitchen rather loudly she shocked the three out of their staring contest.

"The Doctors asleep" Donna burst out in glee.

"Well he must have bee even more bored than the rest of us then!" Martha told her, blinking her eyes a few times, now the staring contest was over. Donna sighed.

"No you don't get it. The Doctors ... Asleep." She said again hoping someone would catch her line of thought.

"Its not exactly usual for someone to sleep Donna, even if it's the Doctor." Jack pointed out, relaxing into his chair.

"But your still not getting it! The High and Mighty Doctor. Has fallen asleep. In the console room."

Catching her drift Rose began to smile quite like Donnas own had been when she had thought up the idea.

"And so we can mess about with him!" she grinned.

"Now your getting it Blondie! What about you two? Care to help us laugh at the Doctor?"

The two in question had begun to grin as what Rose had said had sunk in, and nodded eagerly at Donnas question.

"Well come on then! What are we waiting for?" Jack, Martha and Donna turned and began to exit the kitchen, but were stopped when Rose put herself between them and the doorway.

"We don't eve know what were going to do yet and you guys are going straight the console room?"

"We don't exactly have to plan a battle strategy Rose now do we? Lets just think things up on the way to the control room. We don't know how long the Doctor will be asleep for."

"Okay then. So, does anyone have a marker on them?" Rose grinned impishly, not even asking why, Jack dove into his pockets and handed her a black sharpie, all the while thinking of what he could do.

Quickly entering the console room the Doctor was in the same position Donna had left him, however evidence that the doctor was still fast asleep could be heard in the wheezes of his breathing. Rose was the first one to act, quietly making her way towards the sleeping form of the Doctor. The others hung back to see what it was she was planning to do.

Upon reaching the Doctor, Rose gently lifted the book from off of his face. The Doctor stirred, and the others held their breath. Rose however lent towards him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Shhh, s'just me. You fell asleep reading again, silly Time Lord." Winking to the others Rose watched the Doctor settle again before un-capping the marker Jack had passed her. Giggling slightly Rose moved the hair from his forehead while he murmured. Putting pen to skin, Rose wrote in block capitals 'PROPERTY OF ROSE' where she had moved his hair. Backing swiftly away from the Doctor, Rose joined Jack, Martha and Donna in silent giggles at the proclamation that now decorated the Time Lords head.

Donna deciding it was her turn went forward whilst reaching into her back pocket. Turning her back to the others so they couldn't see what she was doing Donna applied the pink lipstick she had fancied wearing today on the Doctor. Following Roses example and backing away quickly to the others, Rose, Martha and Jack were able to see Donnas work.

Covering their mouths so as not to wake the Doctor laughing before they were done Jack and Martha both stepped towards the Doctor, a glint in their eyes. Jack quickly searched for the Doctors Sonic Screwdriver, and finding it safely on the console, took some blue wire from his pockets and began to gently tie the Doctors ankles together. Finishing before Martha he grabbed the Screwdriver and slipped it into his pocket. Seeing Rose and Donnas questioning looks about the wire he merely shrugged and grinned. Martha quickly joined the other three after taking a lead from both Donna and Rose and had drawn on his cheeks in Lipstick.

The four admired their work while trying not to wake the Doctor. Jack getting an idea quickly ran to his room and back hoping to do so before the Doctor woke. Arriving back to see the girls leaning against each other crying tears of laughter at something he must have missed. Producing a camera the girls grinned even wider. Jack moved about the consol room taking pictures of the Doctor from all sorts of angles when the Doctor suddenly let out a long moan, which sent the girls into even more laughter. Realising this is what Jack had missed in his retrieval of his camera he bit down on the inside of his cheek and made his way to the girls and indicated that they should leave. Exiting the Console room the four of them began to laugh in earnest while hurrying to the kitchen in an effort to not wake the Doctor.

Eventually calming down enough to breathe the four companions decided to fall back on one of their favourite pass times; talking about the failings of the Doctor. An hour or so later the four of them stopped their conversation when they heard the distinct noise of the Doctor cursing; sharing conspirital looks they tried their hardest not to start laughing again as the Doctor made his way towards them. Setting their faces into masks of indifference they watched as the Doctor entered the kitchen with a strange look on his face.

"Would someone please enlighten me to why my legs were tied together?" The Doctor queried.

In unison Jack, Rose, Martha and Donna shook their heads left and right. The Doctor was a picture, and it seemed beyond the tied ankles he didn't realise what the girls had done to his face.

"No? No as in you don't know, or as in you aren't going to tell me? Because this is mutinous this is. Ganging up on the captain of the ship, especially whilst he was sleeping!"

All the while the Doctor was rambling his companions were finding it harder and harder to stop laughter from leaking out. His pink lips, drawn on cheeks, and his stated ownership showing clearly. The breaking point for the companions was near, the Doctor still rambling on, Rose made the mistake to make eye contact with Donna and all hope was lost. The two of them burst out into laughter, which was almost immediately joined by Martha and Jack. The Doctor looked shocked at the outburst whilst Rose was pointing towards his face trying to breathe.

Realising something more than his legs being tied together was going on he delved into his pockets looking for a mirror. Finding the item he was searching for he brought it up to face level. Seeing the lipstick and black marker on his face the Doctor was again momentarily stunned. The others upon seeing his expression were hurled even further into laughter. The Doctor however was, to quote a queen he once met, not amused.

Martha was the first to notice his even expression, and knew that they were in trouble. Nudging the others with her foot under the table they also began to notice, and their laughter began to fade.

"Erm ... Surprise?" Jack tried weakly. The doctor just shook his head, still looking at his companions with no expression on his face.

"Run?" came the whispered suggestion from Rose. No reply came as all four bolted out of the room quicker than as if a Dalek was chasing them. The Doctor went about making himself a cup of tea and instead of following them thought up ways of getting them back. That was when a certain gleam, which had now travelled the entire inhabitants of the TARDIS, came to his eyes, and he smirked knowing exactly what he was going to do.


End file.
